Avatar: Korra the Avatar no one knows
by DAve and Bob
Summary: It was an unexpected event to say the least, a girl crashing into your house isn't normal, let alone something to expect. Even odder when the girl states she is the Avatar, but yet has no memories about her past or where she is going. However that isn't the strangest part, the oddest part is the appearance of past Avatars around the world.


**Prologue**

It was an odd event as the girl looked at the ceiling to her home, shattered and broken. It was still early as the two blue eyed girls simply continued to look at one another. Such odd events usually didn't happen at the North Pole, sure there was that one time with the giant fish spirit...but that was the Avatar.

Another oddity was the giant Polar Bear Dog that was laying there, the girl didn't know how to make this out, it was obvious that she was from the Tribe. However the girl never saw anyone like her around the city, perhaps she was missing something or someone as the odd girl spoke.

"Ah, dang, what happened?" The girl winced as she rubbed her head as the owner of the house remained stunned before the girl continued to speak. "Well, I guess I should apologize for me and Naga, though I guess this probably would have happened no matter where we landed." The apologize seemed half-assed as the Polar Bear Dog lifted itself before shaking viciously, water splashed about. "Oh, what's your name anyway?"

The owner of the houses eyes simply widened before she stuttered over her words. "W-well, it's Aga... wait! Shouldn't I be asking that question?!" The teenage girl snapped as the Polar Bear Dog simply barked Aga stepped away from such a beast. They were quite dangerous, could cut a man in two with a single swing, surprisingly Aga didn't feel like loosing her head that day.

"Oh, well I'm Korra and this is Naga...and I think I'm the Avatar..." Think, that wasn't true at all, the Avatar was an Air-Bender named Aang. So it was impossible for the person in front of her to be the Avatar. Though the statement was odd, she thought she was the Avatar? How could someone think they were something like that.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know something like that?!" The girl known as Korra eyes narrowed, as she crossed her arms.

"I...actually don't know, all I know is that this is Naga I'm Korra and I'm the Avatar, I don't remember anything else...not my family my friends or anything," The girl known as Korra stated that as Aga paused for a moment, she didn't remember anything else? Wasn't that even stranger, maybe she hit her head or something.

"Are you saying...you don't know where you're from?" The girl known as Korra gritted her teeth, it seemed that it was irritating that Aga pointed that out.

"Yeah! That is what I said, I don't want to repeat it!" Aga winced, it was pretty funny, no doubt the owner of the house should be the angry one.

"O-okay...I get it, but isn't that weird? I mean not knowing who you are?" Korra let out a low growl, perhaps Aga probably should stop saying such things.

"Yes it's weird...I know that, stop pointing that out!" Korra snapped as she petted Naga as Aga frowned again, it seemed that she was reminded about the most important thing about the event,

"What about my roof?! Not only that, do you know how much stuff you broke, some of them was heirlooms from my mother..." Aga frowned at the broken pots and bowels from her deceased mother as Korra looked around. To be honest, none of what she broke seemed to have been worth anything though it seemed that Aga was still somewhat upset.

"Well, if there heirlooms, they can't be replaced anyway..." Aga glared at Korra, it seemed she didn't have any concerns about other peoples property as the house owner simply sighed.

"Whatever, I can't stay mad at someone who can't remember anything about themselves, mom probably wouldn't want that anyway..." Aga looked at Korra as the so called Avatar looked back at her, "You know, you probably should avoid saying you're the Avatar, people around here probably will take it the wrong way..." Who wouldn't, he just ended the one-hundred year war barely a year ago. Going around saying you're him when you are clearly not would be a problem.

"You say that as if you don't believe I'm the Avatar..." Aga just realized how odd the conversation was, she was talking to a random girl saying she was the Avatar who crashed into her home with a Polar Bear Dog who was currently sniffing the walls of her house.

"Well..." Aga trailed off, she didn't want to state that she didn't believe the girl, it would probably end badly, for all Aga knew the girl in front of her was insane and would snap her neck._ "Actually that would be pretty bad,"_

Korra simply smirked, Aga didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing, "How about I prove it to you," Aga paused, it was true, the fastest way someone could prove that they were the Avatar, was to see if they could bend more than one element... "Well, if that makes you happy..." Aga replied, she simply prayed that the girl wouldn't be too crushed when her fantasies were shattered as Korra took a deep breath.

Flames, were shot north, wind was blown to the east as cracks in the ice started to form on Aga's wall, as the girl known as Korra stopped. "Well, I would earth bend...but there is no earth to bend..." Aga simply looked dumbfounded, she payed no mind to the damaged wall or the fact that the girl shot Fire in her home, but the fact that she bent three out of four of the elements so easily.

"No...way..." Korra smiled as Aga simply blinked, before Aga snapped out of the trance. "O-okay, you had my curiosity now you have my attention, if you really are the Avatar...why stop here, why be here and why my house?" Those were rather good questions as Korra frowned before walking towards her Polar Bear Dog.

"I...have no idea, I...just had to come here, truth of the matter, I don't remember anything past when I crashed into your home...but for some reason I felt odd," Korra frowned again as Aga sighed not only was she telling the truth, but she also needed help, a combination that Aga couldn't turn her back on.

If someone needed help you should help them no matter what, that is what her mother told her at least as Aga paused for a moment. "Well, we could always talk to Master Pakku, I'm sure he'll be able to find an explanation for all of this..." She actually didn't talk to Pakku that much, or anyone in the city for that matter, she preferred to keep to herself, and only talk to those who needed help.

"Well this is the South Pole right?" Korra asked as Aga cocked her eye.

"Ah...actually this is the North Pole, but that doesn't matter, what matters is getting more information about your whole situation..." That and perhaps Pakku could help fix her house.

"Well, you can lead the way..." Korra stated as she mounted Naga, of course Aga frowned at such a thing.

"Ah...why don't you leave your pet here, we aren't use to tamed Polar Bear dogs around here so..." Naga let out a small whine as Korra eyes narrowed, Aga was afraid of that, it seemed that Korra was going to take it personally.

"Really? Naga wouldn't hurt anyone, if they have a problem they can take it up with me!" Aga sighed, she wondered if she should even speak anymore, it probably wouldn't make a difference, Korra was going to ride Naga without care, and with her luck the damage that would be done to the city would be pined on the homeowner.

"Okay...but please, don't mess anything up, I have a small reputation to keep here, and I can't be caught destroy others property," Aga made a good point as she shuffled towards Naga, fearing that she was going to lose an arm.

"Please, she isn't going to kill you..." Korra gave a small huff as Aga took a deep breath, as she climbed on the side of the large creature. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad after all, perhaps they would take their time.

"Oh, and just a heads up, hold on tight!" All the hopes that Aga had that it would be a nice trip was dashed as Naga bolted, smashing one of Aga's walls, it was around this point that Aga realized that she was far too nice for her own good.

"I'll ask again fool, are you the one who summoned me?" The woman gazed down at the brown haired boy who was left speechless, it wasn't suppose to be real, only a story that his sister told. Even if everything was perfect for the fairy-tale to become real it shouldn't have happened.

"Y-yeah," The teen staggered to his feet, paying no mind to his currently destroyed home as the woman laughed, the outfit was odd, not belonging to any of the nations before she spoke again.

"Tell me your name, and where we are..." The brown haired teen swallowed harshly before replying to the woman's demand.

"Wen, and we are in Yu Dao..." The woman sighed, she had no idea where that was or what it was, it was such a bother being brought back with little to no knowledge of the surrounding area, though being the first was a flaw in itself.

"Hold you're head high, you are in the presence of the First Avatar you should be bowing and kissing my feet, but I'll let such a thing slide, since you are what is anchoring my existence," Wen paused for a moment as he cleaned the messed that the woman just created, was she really the first Avatar? Sure he knew he was going to summon someone from the past, but the first seemed a bit much.

"Well...I guess that's fair, actually I should apologize..." Wen was going to have to apologize for summoning someone that he didn't want to summon, after all he didn't think it would actually work and it did. He need to apologize for any inconvenience that bringing the dead back to life would cause.

"You best apologize, this place looks awful, nothing fit for a queen such as myself!" The woman grabbed a chair as she sat crossed legged, glaring at Wen who closed one of his eyes. The woman's emerald eyes was getting to him as she made her first demand.

"I am hungry, get me something to eat!" Wen bit his lip, he asked for it when he messed with the weird magic thingy that woman gave him, so his punishment was to feed the first Avatar. Though the whole thing was rather odd and irritating at that.

"Can I at least get your name first?" It was a question asked with genuine interest as the woman gritted her teeth, the moonlight shined through the window as the so called queen stood up.

"Wanmei, queen Wammei, the first Avatar you peasant, now like I said...get me something to eat!"

* * *

"Ah...that went perfectly, everyone has gotten their piece..." The woman touched the large tree who's branches wished to grip the moon, the rather tall woman wearing make-up simply glared at her.

"Just...what is you goal?" The woman asked, no demanded as the blacked haired woman simply turned towards he piece as.

"Well does that really matter right now Kyoshi, isn't it better that we enjoy the game that has started, after all...you are simply a recreation of Kyoshi, you aren't really her. Just like all the Avatar's summoned in this game, though it seems the tree made a mistake, no one from the future was suppose to be recreated...though it seems that she was incomplete anyway." The woman mused as Kyoshi frowned,

"You may play any game you like, but give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here..." Kyoshi's words were blunt as the woman closed one of her eyes and turned back to the Avatar...

"Because it won't change anything, not a single thing will be altered with my death, you will fade away without my chi and the others will still be out and about. If you really want to stop me and figure everything out, isn't best that you follow my lead for a while?" Kyoshi grumbled for a moment, killing her wouldn't change anything,

"How many Avatars did that tree make?" Kyoshi said bluntly as the woman gave a light shrug.

"Hmm, I don't know, more than five less than fifteen, that seems about right. They need an anchor that weighs them down to this world, as long as their anchor exist, they won't die. The anchor has already been decided for most of them, though I wonder how many of them realize they are in a game?"

The black haired woman touched the tree softly once again, " I wonder if the current Avatar will get in the way...what was his name again? Aang, well I doubt it, his hands are far too full dealing with reuniting the world to worry about me," The moon was high in the sky as the woman laughed, a laugh that was from the bottom of her heart.

"Ah, yes...you'll be back with mother soon..."

**Author notes**

**This chapter was going to be longer, but nah, actually I have a question for you the readers. This is a rather big one and will decide who are the main characters of the story.**

**Do you want me to follow Aga/Korra, or do you want me to follow Wen/Wammei? Also don't worry, Aang and the others will show up. This takes place right before the promise.**


End file.
